It Can Never Be
by RizenWingZ
Summary: He still loved her... And she loves him back... But they were impossible to be... Oneshot! and now I'm making it as a chapter story! First Amuto... Just read it... haha..
1. I love you Amu

**Hiii****…**** Well, for all those who are wondering****…**** I just SUDDENLY thought of this and said to myself****…****"****This could be a fanfic****…"**** And then I just put it here****…**** PS. Well****…**** I like Amuto****…**** BUT****…**** It's so common and so irritating cuz I hear it every now and then****…**** So I started hating it****…**** BUT again****…**** I still like it since it's a good pair****…**** Though I prefer Kukamu****…**** haha****…**** okay I was just sharing****…**** lol****…**** Now I shall start****…**

**+ RizenWingZ + : YEAAAY!! I lav lav lav lav Peach-Pit but I don't own her works****…**** :D..**

A girl slowly walked to her bedroom. She went out to her balcony getting some fresh air. She let herself feel the cool breeze from the night sky.

"What are you doing?" Standing on the roof top was this handsome looking high school boy with popped up cat ears and a waggling tail.

"I-i…I-Ikuto!! W-what are you doing here?" She said shocked, but crossing her arms to cool herself.

"Passing by." He replied smirking. He reached into his pocket and threw something out to her.

She caught the little box before it fell to the ground. It was a blue box wrapped with a simple light green ribbon with little pink hearts designing it. "What's this for? My birthday's like 5 months ago."

"I know. It's just a gift." He replied instantly.

"O-okay…" She said with embarrassment. "Thanks…"

"Open it already." He said with his waggling tail. She slowly untied the ribbon and opened the little box. It was a silver key pendant. If you look at the pendant closer, there was an engraved 'Ikuto' on its side. It was strapped with a silver strap. Her eyes started sparkling with gaze.

"But…" She said doubting.

"But what?" He asked raising his brow.

"Why does it have YOUR name on it?!" She said showing the key to him.

"Because I wanted to." He said sticking out his tongue. "Just keep it."

"N-no way!!" She said looking away at the key, but started peeking unto it again.

He jumped over to her and had a serious expression on his face. "Look, Just keep it… Don't ever lose it. Whatever you do, just don't lose it…" He was serious.

She noticed Ikuto's serious expression and gave up. "Fine fine… I'll keep it…" She wore it on her neck and it sparkled on her. "Looks great on you." He said smiling.

"T-thanks?..." She said trying to thank him, with some little pink shades on her cheeks. He showed the same silver key on his neck. "Well, at least we have pairs." The only difference was the engraved name… 'Amu'

"H-hey!! What's this for anyway?!"

"No reason."

"Fine…" She replied arrogantly crossing her arms.

**Next Day****…**

"Yo!" Ikuto said with his head sticking out of the window. Amu surprised, almost spat out all the milk she was drinking.

**Next day****…**

Amu was fixing her notebooks by her desk until someone opened the window door in her room.

"What are you doing?" Ikuto again, said with his cat ears popping out.

She got surprised… again… and suddenly fell from her chair backwards. "W-why are you h-here?!"

**And things happened again and again****…**** Ikuto kept bugging Amu****…**** But despite her stubborn attitude, she was actually liking it?!**

**One day****…**

He suddenly smirked out of nowhere and went closer to her. She stepped away from him.

"W-what?" He grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her to a kiss. Her eyes widened with shock. Her mind was screaming inside to get away from him, but it seemed that her body was taking control.

He noticed she wasn't actually resisting and he deepened the kiss… (Omgawsh I can't believe I'm actually writing this…)

They pulled out and Ikuto had a straight face while Amu looked breathless.

"I love you Amu…"

"What?..." was her reply from the sudden confession. He jumped out from her house and Amu ran back to her bed and fell to it with a dazed face. She hugged her pillow tightly and shaped herself like an egg.

Blazing red… She was blazing red from the confession and the kiss at the same time. She touched her lips, it was still warm… She could still remember his soft lips touching hers. She didn't admit it yet…

After that incident, Ikuto didn't show up any longer. She waited for the stray cat to pass by, but no one came at all.

She was worried… Too worried…

"Is this what he meant by…" She couldn't believe it. She had to see him. Even though she shouldn't, she did… She rushed off to look for him. She stopped by every place she could think of where Ikuto was, but there was no sign of him at all.

"Where… Where are you Ikuto?! WHERE?!" She cried out loud. Her sweat dropping and her knees were trembling. She couldn't take it anymore, but she knew she couldn't give up.

She suddenly thought of something… 'Violin… That's it!! That place!' She started running. It was her last hope. She strived, even if her feet were burning and her knees were falling, she needed to see him, just to let him know her feelings…

She reached it… Sparkling lights with a simple shade on it by the dark sky…The place where she heard the sudden play of his violin… That memorable day…

Amu searched for him, but the only thing she could see was a blue violin case and a piece of paper laid on it. "Amu" was written… She now knew it was Ikuto's.

Scared of what was inside the paper, she shivered slowly taking and opening it.

"_Sorry Amu__…__ And I love you__…__ Goodbye__…_

_ Ikuto__"_

All that was written… she stared at it and started gripping her hands. Tears dropped from her pale cheeks. She knelt down taking the violin case and held it into her arms. "Ikuto…" She said sniffing.

She regretted it. Her sobbing was the effect of her neglecting. She denied… Denied that she was totally in love with him… Amu loved Ikuto, just from the start… Her stubborn character couldn't let her realize it sooner until he was gone… Gone from her sight… Forever…

"Ikuto…" She cried out repeatedly, but no one answered… Not even the stray cat… Sobbing, She couldn't breathe, but she also couldn't stop crying. She wanted to stand but her legs won't move. All she could do was cry and think about him…

He tightened his fist with the silver key in his gripped hand. "Amu…" He touched the engraved name on the key slowly, feelings it's slender. Rain started falling, but droplets of liquid started dropping from his eyes to his cheeks. 'It's just the rain… the rain…' He thought to himself.

"We can never be together… But forever… I will still love you… Amu…"

Mutual Feelings… But impossible to be… Leaves to simple broken hearts of both…

**Omgawsh****…**** I thought this Fanfic would still be OK but I still suck in writing!! Damn!... –sobs- Anyway, Hope you like it? Lol****…**** I'm losing hope that somebody would read this****…**


	2. First Big Step

**Okay, to all who reviewed, you're lucky I continued it. I got inspired by the reviews so even if it didn't actually reach 25 (i didn't even expected it to be 20...) I'll continue it. But i'm still warning you... Anywayz... Wow… I've been doing lots of Continuations now… Anyway, Thanks for the reviews guys… It was kind of encouraging despite that I didn't really plan to continue this stuff… Anyway, This is the sequel-ish continuation of "It Can Never Be"… I sort of thought it out of nowhere so… Hope you guys enjoy! PS… This sucks… PS… I might not add the charas here as charas. I said MIGHT… so it's a 50/50 thing.**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I do not own Shugo Chara!! And… Hiiii… :D**

**No matter what I do, you just pull me to your hearT…**

3 years already…

I clutched the silver key pendant, the most precious thing to me… Ikuto… Where did you go? I've been waiting for you but you never came back. I want to look for you but where should I even start? I mean, I'd go nowhere… I know I shouldn't give up. I haven't told him my feelings yet. Ever since that day, I regretted myself from hiding my feelings to the truth itself. I went off to Utau's house, again, knocking on her door.

"Coming!" She yelled. She opened the door and stared at me with those amethyst eyes. "Amu again. What's up?"

"Tell me where Ikuto is… Please, Utau!" I begged.

"You ask me that every day and I keep telling you I don't know." She whined.

"I know you know Utau. Please, I'm really desperate…" I begged once again, clutching her shoulders.

She frowned and hesitated to tell me. It was my first time to have that kind of face in front of her, and now she knew I really wanted to see him now…

"Get inside Amu." She told me as she led me to the living room, making me sit down on the sofa.

"You really wanna know?" She asked me as she sat beside me, holding my hands.

"Yeah. I really need to know…"

She avoided my eyes as she heard my words. She had to tell it now… "Ikuto's in… America." Her first sentence shocked me, but then she continued on. "He's with our dad… Dad wants him to take over his rebellious business. He's got tons of them other than Easter. He was forced to go, even I didn't want it, but dad's just too strong for the both of us. He's in New Jersey right now, I don't know exactly what's happening there, but I know Ikuto doesn't like it…"

I was seriously surprised that I couldn't answer right away… "Then why didn't he tell me?..." I asked as tears run down my face.

Utau was about to cry too, and she also knew why he didn't tell me. But I don't think that telling me that isn't a good thing…

"Sorry for asking you Utau…"

"It's fine Amu. But Amu, promise me you won't do anything stupid. Well, you can but at least tell me before doing it…" She giggled and I laughed back.

"I-I promise…" I whimpered and hugged her before I left her house.

Ikuto's in New Jersey… At least I know where he is right now, and why he left. But I don't want only that… I want to see him with my own eyes, tell him I love him so much… Now I feel stupid. I want to search for him…

"I'm home…"

"Welcome back!" Mom exclaimed.

"What did you do one-chan??" Ami asked me.

"I visited Utau again." I half-smiled, patting her head.

"Nanii?? Why didn't you tell me… I want to see my idol Utau-chan…" She pouted with those puffy cheeks.

"Gomen Ami. I'll let you go next time."

"Yeaay!! Thanks onee-chan!!" She hugged my leg and I grinned at her. She's so cute and stubborn… I wonder if I can really leave her like this?...

†…**1 week later…†**

I have been thinking for 1 week and I still don't know what to do… Should I chase Ikuto? Or stay here?...

"Amu-chii! Stop dreaming and stamp those papers! You look so sleepy!!" Yaya whined.

"Oh… Sorry Yaya. Just thinking of something."

"What's wrong Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked me with a very worried face.

"Nothing. Really." I steadily replied.

"Something's wrong with Amu-chii! I'm sure of it!" Yaya complained once again…

"Oh c'mon!!"

"Amu's stubborn." Rima said bluntly.

"It appears that the joker is a very denial person." Kairi stated.

"H-hey!! What do you think you're saying?!"

†……†

If I leave now, I'd miss these happy moments… If I leave, I might not be with these people anymore? Is this really right?... Should I really do this? Ikuto… Help me… What about mom, dad, and even Ami? What about Seiyo Academy, being a Guardian? What about other people?... I can't just think of myself… But still, Ikuto… I guess this is my only wish. I know I'm selfish, but please just let me see him… I got up from my bed and packed all my clothes, money, and things that I needed to run away and most of all, Ikuto's violin... It was midnight and everyone's obviously asleep. I stared at my parents and Ami before I left, crying and sobbing silently by the corner…

_Mom, Dad, Ami…_

_I'm so sorry… I promise, I'll be back someday… This is a stupid thing to do but just let me pass for now… Goodbye…_

_Amu_

I left the small letter on my desk. I jumped off by the balcony, leaving my house. See you soon… I dashed to Utau's house. I did promise her that I would let her know if I'd do something stupid. And this is a stupid thing to do… I knocked again at her door at exactly 1 am. Great, she's gonna kill me.

"Who the hell would come on such a time?" I heard her voice through the door.

She opened it and saw me with a huge stuffed bag and I was sweating like hell. "Amu… You're gonna do something aren't you?"

"Great guess Utau." I said grinning to her.

"No time for grinning, what will you do? Look for Ikuto? That's crazy…" She told me as she yawned.

"But I will." I stated.

"What?! You're serious??" She panicked. I think I woke her up now.

"Yeah."

"But… That's just!!-- Alright alright, I can't stop you anymore. Wait here." She ran upstairs and went down again, carrying a small box.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Take it. You'll need it." Utau smiled at me for the first time in 3 years. I smiled back and took the box from her hands.

"Okay. I'll keep in touch." I winked.

"You will. And you should."

"Bye Utau…" I hugged her tightly, while she hugged me back. "Be careful Amu…" I felt her tears falling down to my shirt. She smiled at me again and waved. "Whatever you do, don't let dad know you're there..." I nodded and once again, left my close friend's house.

I went straight to the airport… Sweat and Tears filled my face. I was too rushed, too excited… I know I am… But I'm desperate…

"One ticket please."

Here it comes… One big step to seeing him… I held my pendant once again. Ikuto… I'll find you…

I know I will.

**Soo… How'd ya like it?**

**Did it suck? yes… Haha… Anyway, thanks again for the reviews… Oh, I also didn't want Utau to be bad 'cause i love her... And I removed the author's note thing… So… Amuto fans, hope you like it… Don't blame me if it really did suck because thinking out of nowhere is the best talent I have. And It's a stupid talent.**

**Ja Ne!**

†…**i Have RizeN my WingZ…†**


	3. New Life

**Okay yeah, so I'm back for chappie 3!! Thanks for the reads and reviews!! I'm so happy I ain't that lazy for updating because this story is stuck in my head. Even though I need to update my other stories****…**** ( no seriously. Cuz the idea is stuck, and I don't wanna lose it so better yet update than lose the other ideas****…**** After finishing the ideas, I'll finish my other stories :D ) So okay****…**** Hope you guys like it!(Oh yeah, A few more hours and I might be updating my other story... Not Amuto. xD)  
**

**Auri-chan – I love you soo muuccchh!! You always review and I'm really happy that you're a reviewer to all my stories in Shugo Chara! :D THANKS AGAIN!! Lovelots--**

**PS****…**** I'm so sorry that I'm making Amu so OOC****…**** and this Chappie has lots of Descriptions****…**** PSPS****…**** I thank HannaH Banana for being of use about the owner. And Fean Morse and Sofia. For style. :D****…**** OYEE****…**

**+ RizenWingZ + : I do not own Shugo Chara! Enjoooy!! :D**

**I love you****…**** You knew that from the starT****…**

"Attention, we have arrived. Attention, we have arrived. Thank you for flying with us. Have a safe trip." The speaker said as I woke up from my slumber. I stretched my arms and stood up from my seat. I got my bag and staggered myself out of the plane, since I was still so sleepy…

"So… What should I do first? Find a place to stay… Eat… Then look for Ikuto." I said to myself as I was walking by the road. Right now, I'm in Atlantic City. It's pretty different from my town. It's so modern and it's full of buildings. It's indescribable really. It's the first time I've been in America… (I've never been to America so if I described it wrong, Gomen!)

As the traffic light turned red, I stopped and read a list, thinking of what apartment I should pick. I found a place called "Royalty Heaven" that attracted my eyes. Royal… I remembered Japan again… I shook my head violently to forget all my memories, But when I looked closer, I noticed that it was an apartment that was pretty cheap. I came up to a kind looking person by the street to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, Do you know where Royalty Heaven is? I'm a bit new here." I asked kindly.

"Oh, it's over there." He pointed a building nearby that was 15 stories high, painted with blue and white paint. There was a fading effect of the paint that made it so amazing. I stared at it with astonishment. I wonder if I can live there?...

"Thank you very much sir." I smiled.

"No problem." He replied, smiling back at me as he walked away.

Yeah, I know you're wondering how I knew to speak in English so fluently. I didn't waste my 3 years time just for crying and all. I studied so hard and even thought myself some stunts. I even knowhow to play violin 'cause of the one that Ikuto left… And cooking, and some art painting and stuff… I felt proud at myself that this would actually be help for me…

The traffic light turned back to green and I crossed the road, going straight to 'Royalty Heaven.' It really attracted me… I went into the building and the guard told me that the owner's office was by 

the 7th floor. I got in the elevator and waited till I reached the 7th floor… I knocked on the door that was labeled 'Office of Mr. Santiago'

"Come in!" A deep voice said.

I gently opened the door and saw a gentle looking man sitting down on the chair. It's probably him…

"Good Afternoon Mr. Santiago."

"Ah, good afternoon young lady! Do you want an apartment room here?" He asked with a cheery voice.

"Yes sir. I wonder if I could buy one." I answered.

"No problem! Just fill up this paper, pay, and tell me if you're done. I'm going to explain to you about the rules in this building." He said as he grinned, giving me a piece of paper.

"Thanks…" I checked the paper. Name, Age, Birthday, Gender etc… As I was filling up the paper, I glanced at my surroundings, the room was pure white and it's all organized. I haven't seen such a clean office in a long time. After filling it up, I attached the exact money for the apartment and slowly called for the owner… And yeah, I kinda asked Utau for some extra money for this…

"Uh… I'm done, sir." I said weakly, avoiding to disturb him in his humming and observance by the window.

"Okay thank you for picking this building uhh…" He scanned through the piece of paper… "Amu Hinamori! It's been a long time since I saw a new customer." He smiled.

"It's no problem at all sir." I happily said. At least I helped a person for once.

"Oh by the way, I'll take you to your room now." We headed out of the room, and to the elevator.

He pressed the 10th floor. My room's probably there. I got excited… But then, my bag is getting heavier by the moment. I need to drop it right noooow… As the elevator stopped, we stepped out and walked to the room number 37.

"This is my room?"

"Yeah. 10th floor, room 37. You're lucky to have it." He paused. "And the rules here are simple.

1. At all costs, keep your room clean.

2. Tell me everything that happens wrong in the room.

3. I ain't wanting war in this place.

And 4. If you don't have anyone to talk to, come to me… Are those rules clear to you? Amu Hinamori."

"Yes Mr. Santiago. Thank you very much." I grinned.

"Well then, here's your key. See you soon!" He did a small wave and I waved back. That's a pretty kind owner…

"This is it Amu, first step to a new life!" I said to myself as I was unlocking the door with the gold key. As I heard it click, I slowly moved the door and saw my new house… The first thing I saw was the wall that was painted bright but shady red. As I went in, I saw the living room. It had huge dark red sofas and a round black carpet. There was an LCD screen television and some stereos and speakers. Ahead of it was a pentagon shaped, large gray table with chairs surrounding it. When I checked further, there I saw rooms for the bathroom, bedroom, and the kitchen. I unintentionally dropped my bag and went in the bedroom. It had a ruby bed with a black carpet below it. The shelves and closets had a lighter black color and there was a pink swirling lamp on top of one of the shelves. I ran to the kitchen and saw black shelves, while the stove was still sparkling clean. The refrigerator was huge and silver. I even have an oven! And of course, the bathroom was so clean that it blinded my eyes… It was sparkling… There was a tub, shower, sink, and a toilet bowl.

The only thing I could do was be amazed by the room I have. It's so perfect for my style. So this is what the owner means by 'you're lucky to have this room' thing. I mean, I love it! It's so cool… I jumped to my new fluffy bed and cuddled the heart-shaped pillows. I thought of how I was lucky and how I was so unlucky… How are Ami and the others?... I wish they're alright… I miss them so much already… Minutes later of resting there, I stood up and unpacked my stuff. I placed Ikuto's violin in a place where I could see it easily… After unpacking, I suddenly thought of opening the small box Utau gave me. I got it from the back pocket of my bag and opened it. There was money, another brand new phone, and a piece of paper… Why would she give me all these stuff?! I unfolded the piece of paper and it said…

_Amu, I know you would leave you phone at your house so I'll give you one. You're lucky I'm being kind to you this once. Text me anytime. My number's in that mobile._

_Utau._

I got embarrassed… I did leave it so that no one would contact me, but Utau knew it… Damn… She knows me too well. I took the small gold key of the apartment and made it as a keychain to the mobile that Utau gave me. This is so that I won't lose it, ever…

My tummy suddenly made a gross sound.

"Ah damn… I'm hungry… I didn't even bring chips with me!" I whined. Might as well go out for some burger…

I showered and dressed up to my usual style. I wore a lacey crimson red dress with black 1 inch heel sandals. I added a pair of red bangles, a black and red loose dotted belt, and my usual black x-clip, ponytailed style. I checked myself at the mirror… Perfecto!

I took my brand new mobile, some pocket money, and went out of the room. I locked the door before leaving, but then I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry. My fault." I said.

"No problem." She said. She stopped on the room 36 and I stared at her, unlocking her door. "What do you want?" She asked me with a raised brow.

"Nothing. Nice to meet ya. I'm the new neighbor, I guess…" I shyly replied.

"Oh so you're Hinamori Amu? My names Shino Miki. Nice to meet ya." She bluntly said.

I stared at my neighbor… She's a type of girl who loves blue obviously. She has short dark blue hair and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing black long-sleeves, blue denim shorts, black loose belt, and black sneakers. She added a little touch by wearing a blue cap with black spades designing it. I love her style… She has my type of dressing… But I was surprised though, she's a Japanese… She looks like one, and she said my name correctly.

"Japanese too huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's 2 more in this floor. My best friends, Shio Ran and Shiori Suu." She explained.

"Cool…"

"Wanna meet them? It's better to know people when you're new." She asked, as she was looking at me.

"Sure. No problem." I replied, expressionless… I'm still keeping my 'cool and spicy' character.

"'Kay… Well, I'll lead ya there." She replied. Stubborn but a really nice neighbor… I'm really excited to have new friends. And maybe, I could get more information about Ikuto. Their company would probably be well-known…

"Oh yeah…" I said.

"What's the problem?"

"Are there food??" I asked, embarrassed since I was really starving.

"Yehp. Suu's good in cooking. And She's really kind to anyone." She replied, as she stopped by the room 31. She took out a necklace with three keys hidden. She unattached one of the keys, using it to open the door. The door clicked and she freely opened it, walking inside… She should have just knocked you know…

"Hey Ran! The new neighbor's here!" She yelled, echoing the room.

"Just a minute Miki!!" A voice from the right room was heard.

"She's really slow. Sorry about that." Miki said with sarcasm, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey!! I heard that!!" The same voice screamed as I heard footsteps growing louder. The girl 'Ran' came out of the room and chased Miki all over the place. I watched them stupidly. They look like kids… Ran was different from Miki. She has a darker pink hair than mine, and strawberry pink eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top with an angel heart in the middle. Her mini skirt was checkered red and pink. She wore pink flip flops, and a red heart clip. So this is a girl that loves pink, this time?

As soon as they stopped fighting, Ran greeted me with messed up hair due to their rampage just a moment ago… "Hi Amu-chan! My names Shio Ran! You can call me Ran. Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed with a grin.

"Nice to meet'cha Ran." I bluntly replied, keeping the 'cool and spicy' act.

"Hey Ran, we're still going to Suu. Don't take too long." Miki spoke.

"Hai hai." Ran brushed her hair and fixed her heart clip before we left her room. Miki led us now to room 33, which was just 2 rooms far. Miki took the other key from her necklace and opened Suu's room. Isn't this a little bit called of invading privacy thing?...

As Ran entered the room, She suddenly ran to the left room, which was the kitchen, and yelled. "Suu!! What are you cooking??"

My sweat dropped as I entered a room sparkling white. "Suu, The new neighbor's here." Miki stated.

"What?!" I heard a voice from the kitchen. A girl with blonde wavy hair, and emerald green eyes ran out of the kitchen. She was wearing this apple green silk off -shoulder trapeze dress with a white clover on the upper right of the dress. Green laced sandals were tied to her legs and a white bandana on her head. She was wearing a clover apron and whip cream was left on her cheeks. She looked really cute on what she was wearing…

"Is that Amu-chan?? She's so beautiful-desu!" She said out loud as she saw me by the door.

"Uhh… Hi…" Was all I could say from her compliment. The three of them are like sisters… What are they? The powerpuff girls? (Just kidding :D)

"Nice to meet you-desu! I'm Shiori Suu!" She jumped and grinned at me.

"Nice to meet'cha too, Suu. Name's Hinamori Amu."

"Hey hey Suu!! Are the muffins done already??" Ran asked impatiently.

"Oh it's coming!! Just wait for awhile-desu!" She immediately went back into the kitchen, getting ready for the food… Just in time… I'm seriously hungry…

"Hey Amu, you can come in you know." Miki said.

"Oh yeah…" I shut the door close and sat down on the chair beside Miki. We were all waiting for the muffins to be cooked.

"So Amu-chan, why'd you move here?" Ran asked curiously, popping out a random question.

"Oh. I'm looking for someone here…" I said… Talking to them really isn't awkward… They're easy to talk to.

"Really? Well that's cool… But first of all, Welcome to Royalty Heaven! It's so awesome! To think that a Japanese was the one moving here."

"How'd you guys know about me?" I asked.

"The owner. He's really kind to residents here. He wanted to tell us since he knew we were Japanese too." Miki replied.

"Oh…"

After the short conversation, I suddenly smelled the muffins that just came out from the oven. "They're done-desu! Eat up!" Suu said as she placed the muffins on the table.

"Great! Food!!" Ran screamed.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison. Each of us took a small bite and after a few seconds, all the muffins were gone…

"What the hell happened to the muffins?!" Miki suddenly asked, surprised.

"Ran's too fast in eatin." I said.

"Well, that is Ran-desu!" Suu smiled sweetly.

"Well anyway, how did you guys live here?" I asked.

"Uhh… We just do. That's just our story." Miki replied, not explaining all the details.

"Oh by the way, how old are you Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"16."

"What?! We're only 14! So you're older…" Ran shocked, making a too exaggerated reaction…

"Yeah, I guess so… Pretty mu--…" My sentence got cut as my mobile suddenly vibrated and rang.

It was Utau.

_Amu, I've got something to help ya. I searched and saw that they're currently working in a company called 'The Abyss'__…__ If that helped, you gotta thank me._

The Abyss… "Sorry 'bout that. Phone." I apologized.

"No problem."

"Can I ask something a bit out of the topic?"

"What is it Amu-chan?" Ran suspiciously questioned.

"You guys know anything about a company called 'The Abyss?'"

As they heard my last words, their eyes were shocked like they saw someone die… Was it bad to ask that?...

"The Abyss… It's right here, in this city-desu…" Suu first explained, she hesitated before she spoke once again. "Should we tell her-desu?"

"Yeah…" Ran paused. "I guess we can… Amu-chan's our new friend… I trust in her." She promised as I was touched by what she said…

"Well then, The Abyss… Nobody knows but it's disguised as a great company… Though it actually either assassinates their rival company and they do selfish things such as illegal to the law. We were once witnessed by one of the assassinations and we didn't really expect to see it… We didn't talk about it ever since…"

I was surprised… Is Ikuto's father really that evil? Ikuto… I wonder if he's okay… "I'm sorry to ask that…"

"It's fine. It's for the person you're looking for, isn't it?" Miki asked.

"Yeah, kinda…"

"Well, we're happy to help, Amu-chan!" Ran said as she hugged me. "If you wanna know where it is, it's near a store called 'Rose to Rose', which is a little farther to this apartment."

"It's fine. Thanks. Really…" I thanked them as much as I could…

"Tell us everything, please Amu-chan! We want to know what you're feeling okay-desu?" Suu spoke, concerned about me… They just met me and they're so nice. This is really great…

"Yeah, I will… You guys should too. But, why are you three so kind to me?" I asked as I was going teary-eyed.

"We don't know really… We just feel 'attached' or somewhat we know each other for a long time already… Just like how Ran, Suu and I felt as we first met in this place. So, don't think we hate you or we do this out of some pity. We just like you." Miki stubbornly said, as her blush appears on her cheeks.

"Yeah…" I giggled.

No matter what, I need to do this…

Tomorrow morning, I'll start looking… Ikuto, just wait…

Wait for me.

**How was it? Does it still suck?...yes. **

**Hahaha. xD anyway****…**** Hope you guys like it! I mean****…**** I'm having some fun writing again. I mean, before, I was so lazy to write because I was so pressured with school work. And until now, I still am. Anyway****…**** Thanks for readin!!**

**Ja Ne!**

**…****i Have RizeN my WingZ****…**


End file.
